


Come Down Now

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Five Acts meme, Frottage, Turbolift, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He caught her unaware in the turbolift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Down Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for medie's five acts meme entry to fulfill her wants of frottage, semi-public, and wallsex.

He caught her unaware, as he so loved to do.

Janice had been glaring down at the padd in her hand, wondering how long it was going to take for Kirk to break down and sign it before she could finally, _finally_ head to her tiny, yet welcome quarters and crash on her bed for at least five solid hours. McCoy had prescribed eight after taking one look at the dark circles under her eyes when she’d delivered his requisition forms, but Janice knew that following that order was impossible. Not when they were in deep space and the Captain had not taken a break for more than thirty hours.

But just then, Sulu nabbed her around the waist and she was up against the wall and—when did he enter the turbolift exactly? She must have been too lost in thought to notice even the door swishing open.

Not anymore.

All her exhaustion was forgotten as he kissed her—a hard, forgot-what-you-taste like kiss that made her release her death grip on the padd in her hand and throw her arms and legs around him like a limpet.

He grunted at the added weight, but pressed her against the wall harder, belatedly remembering to hit his hand against the stop button so that they wouldn’t be interrupted by a gawking bridge crew. His kiss was almost bruising her lips, punishing her for being away too long, not returning his knowing looks on the bridge, keeping her thoughts bottled up inside.

Breaking from her mouth, he started trailing sucking kisses down her neck, freeing up her mouth to murmur a quietly incredulous, “Here?”

Sulu didn’t answer what must have been too obvious of a question, but instead hiked her higher on the wall, knee sliding between her thighs so that she would spread for him. Oh god—he found that spot on the back of her neck that turned her to jelly and exploited it mercilessly with his fingers while dragging her dress up so that she was bare—save panties—to her waist. She opened her thighs even more so that she could rock against the erection now tenting his uniform trousers.

She was surprisingly wet already, which he found quickly enough as his hand moved aside the meager cloth so that he could pierced her with his thumb, dragging upwards to circle her clit gently. Almost too gently, damn it.

“Fuck me,” Janice said. She ignored the fact that someone could override the stop command on the turbolift and they could get caught and—

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent, heart racing.

“No,” Sulu answered. His first word to her since he’d started this and it was a “no.” Typical. She tightened her legs around his waist and ground against him in retaliation. His shortened breath and uncontrolled thrust against her was her reward.

“How then?” She whined, too tired to tone down her wants as his thumb left her clit and he gripped her ass instead, cutting off any more question with a shift of their bodies together and another deep kiss.

 _Oh._

He ground against her, deciding that he liked her arms above her head and so pinned them there by the wrists with one of his hands. The other was still holding her tightly to him as he thrust against her, continuing in his assault on her neck that would be hard to hide with a mere uniform dress.

“Hikaru, please.” She attempted climbing his body with just her legs so that they would be perfectly aligned and –oh she was so wet and he was so damn stubborn and—

“Easy,” he said and adjusted his grip so that his movements ground against her in just the right way. A few more thrusts and he gave in to her demands and drenched his thumb in her cunt before just leaving it there on her clit as he kept rocking. The heat grew and she twisted her head to kiss him again, nipping on his lower lip, hard, as she came, pinned against hot (unfortunately clothed) male chest and the wall of the turbolift.

Her legs were still shaking sporadically when he groaned her name and stilled, clutching her to him with both hands now and freeing up her arms to stroke through his hair as he recovered. They could only stand for so long before they both collapsed to the floor in a pile of sweaty limbs and rumpled uniforms.

She stroked her hands up and down his back, her legs still wrapped around his hips. “Maybe we should go back to our respective quarters before, um.” Janice swallowed. “Before going to the bridge?” His trousers were wet against her and it would be more than noticeable that he had a wet spot.

Hikaru tottered unsteadily to his feet, then helped her up. “I’m not on shift for another hour and you need some rest, Jan.”

“But, the captain needs to –“ She was already pushing the stop button again to get the turbolift moving and picking up the abandoned padd from the floor, her job at the forefront of her mind, even though there was still residual wetness between her legs that reminded her of just how turned on she still was.

“Doctor’s orders,” Sulu said firmly.

She was going to protest more, but saw the gleam in his eye that warned her he was spoiling for a fight that he would win—Kirk and no-doubt McCoy would even side with the man.

“Fine.”

“Don’t worry,” he said gently, taking the padd from her. “I’ll get this to the captain.”

A thought came to her. “Did McCoy really tell you to subdue me with sex and make me rest?”

He grinned. “Not in so many words, but he did mention which direction you were going.”

The door opened and they tumbled out, Sulu walking briskly to his quarters to change and Rand grudgingly heading to hers. Before they parted ways, he checked the corridor then brought her hand to his mouth to bite suggestively at her knuckles. “I’ll be back to wake you up.”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” she muttered, “I’m counting on it.” He strode away from her, too cheerful for a man who had to go change his pants.


End file.
